Jaune and the Leaf
by Sniphles2000
Summary: In times of darkness, Jaune needs some form of hope. And it comes to him in the form of a little maple leaf.


_Things had gone very poorly for Jaune Arc in the last couple of days. Not only had he just learned that their main enemy, Salerm, was seemingly unbeatable, but now his new companion Oscar had gone missing after the outburst against him. In his anger Jaune had said some very nasty things to the young boy and even pushed him up against a wall, a heat of the moment situation yet he felt awful about it nonetheless. Now that Oscar had run off… He just had to help in finding him._

 _Jaune's teammates, Nora and Ren, had gone off to get them some coffee from a local cafe in Argus so Jaune himself took a moment to sit back and reflect on a nearby bench. He slumped back and sighed in frustration as he stared off towards the park, the wind blowing gently as the cool night slowly approached. Hopefully they could find Oscar before it became dark. Even if Argus seemed like a very nice place to live, he didn't want someone so young out by themselves at that time of night. The thought of it only made Jaune feel worse. He leaned forward with his hands clasped and sighed once more under his breath._

" _Sigh_ I messed up… What would you do, Pyrrha?"

 _Pyrrha always knew what to do in situations like these ones. She was always so level headed and able to solve these problems. Heck, this situation wouldn't have happened if she were here. But she wasn't. And as he thought about Pyrrha, a stray tear rolled slowly down Jaune's cheek before falling and dripping on to the stone pavement below._

 _The tear was felt. From where? That is unknown. But it was felt regardless and it was going to be responded to. Seemingly on queue with Jaune's thoughts, the wind blew once again yet this time it was accompanied by something landing just a little ahead of Jaune. A maple leaf. A small, beautiful autumn maple leaf, the same shade of red as his partner's hair. They always reminded Jaune of her, so seeing one now of all times… God, why did she have to go? Yet the maple leaf didn't merely blow right passed Jaune, no no no. Instead of being pulled away by the wind, it was instead pushed towards him and landed right at his feet._

 _Jaune couldn't believe it. He stared down with wide eyes as the leaf hit his shoe, it's touch barely felt yet it was so familiar. It was just like her own. Words couldn't begin to describe the feelings of hope and restoration Jaune had inside of himself right now as he speechlessly watched the leaf. It wasn't just a leaf. It was…_

"...P-Pyrrha?"

 _He asked with an obvious tremble in his voice, hoping for some kind of response yet fearing it all the same._

 _There was no response from the leaf, yet as the wind blew again Jaune swore he could see it shake and shiver in a nodding motion. That was confirmation enough for him._

"Pyrrha!"

 _Jaune yelled out in joy while reaching down and gently picking up the leaf, holding the fallen piece of nature close to his chest plate. It was her, she was here with him, this beautiful leaf was the girl that had kissed him and sacrificed herself. They could do whatever they wanted now, anything that they never had the chance to before that fateful night. And as Jaune got thinking, he knew exactly what the first thing would be…_

"I've missed you~"

 _As Jaune stated this with a thankful tone to his voice, he reached down with his free hand and quite swiftly undid his pants. With that out of the way he reached in and pulled out his penis and balls, the cock already rock hard and upright from the sight of this Pyrrha leaf. They could truly show their love for each other now._

 _With the leaf in one hand, Jaune moved it down slowly and wrapped the entirety of it around his cock, the thin, rough texture of the leaf embracing his warm dick lovingly. It felt just like Pyrrha. To make sure it stayed, he moved the stem of the leaf upwards with his thumb and inserted it slowly into his dickhole. It stung a little, but it would ensure the leaf stayed where it was. Pyrrha would have done the same. Jaune's cock was now covered from sack to tip in the maple leaf, meaning he could now begin the love making to Pyrrha. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in bliss before beginning to rub up and down with the leaf around his member. Every stroke felt like Pyrrha was really there, her careful fingers wrapped around the base while her tongue buried it's way inside of his tight urethra. She was there with him, doing all of this and more, the two lovers now reunited as one._

"Mmm… Pyrrha…~"

 _Jaune groaned out in pure ecstasy while in reality the leaf was the one pleasuring his cock. The rough exterior brushed and rubbed against his sensitive tip which would probably cause a rash later, but Jaune didn't care. He and Pyrrha the Leaf were together now. Nothing could stop that, meaning he kept going with the leaf bringing him ever closer to a climax._

 _Faster and faster his strokes became while the knot inside of his stomach grew, Jaune's body tingling all over with the leaf being the cause. Pyrrha was about to make him ejaculate, he would cum inside of her and they would both create a family together, loving each other until they both left this world._

"Nng… Pyrrha~!"

 _Jaune cried out as it all came out, his cock reaching its limit as he released his load out on the bench. It shot out in front of him with some landing on the sidewalk while most dropped and leaked down on to the leaf wrapping around his cock. His cum drenched the leaf which soaked up as much as it could, now becoming very delicate in this state. The leaf now had a part of Jaune inside of it which would surely lead to great things._

 _Jaune on the other hand panted and gasped for breath as he recovered from probably the greatest wank of his life, Pyrrha being there beside him in his mind as he remained hands free, both arms out at the top of the bench. He ignored his cum-covered hand and chose to simply relish in the moment of post leaf sex, a dumb smile stuck on his face. This was perfection._

 _Just as everything came to an end, Nora and Ren had returned from the cafe and were now just witnessing the aftermath of it all. They both stood there with shocked and disgusted expressions on their faces, the cups of coffee dropping out of their hands and spilling on the ground._

"Jaune!?"

"What are you…?"

 _Jaune barely noticed his teammates approached and instead of actually answering their concerned questions, he simply opened his eyes and glanced at them with a goofy expression._

"I'll have that coffee now~"


End file.
